


Wake

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: “Hey, Tobi,” came Hinata’s dry morning voice. “Let’s sleep in today.”





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just self-indulgent fluff I wrote instead of doing my school work.

The sun filtered through the thin curtains, warm and calming. The clock on the bedside table ticked softly as if scared to disturb the scene. Outside the window were birds who sang a cheerful tune. Dim colors of the room come to focus as I blinked once, twice, thrice.

“Hey, Tobi,” came Hinata’s dry morning voice. His entire body was buried under blankets except for bits of orange hair I could see poking out. “Let’s sleep in today.”

I glanced at the clock. “Practice starts in three hours.”

“It’s a five minute drive,” He shuffled around a bit until he found a new comfortable position. It was then that I realized he was cuddled against my side prior.

“Tobi come over here,” He muttered. A hand and part of an arm rose the depths of the blanket mound to motion me over.

“Hey, don’t move away and then ask for me.” I grumbled with a frown while doing as he asked.

Inside the Hinata Blanket Mound was very warm and very cozy but also pretty dark. No light entered except through a small hole near where I entered.

“It’s morning run time.” But Hinata yawned while I said it.

He has his legs hooked around my own and an arm draped over my side. He plants a few kisses on my nose, mouth, and cheeks and I could feel him smiling into all of them. When he’s done he has his forehead pressed against my heart.

“Let’s not do anything today. We can stay home,”

“But pra-”

I stopped myself because would it really hurt to skip one day of practice? Back in high school, I was told everyone deserves a day to just rest. The world won’t end because we were gone, right? Then I rememberd went to the sharp chill of the winter morning and how breathing hurts when we ran too much. The mound felt a whole lot better, especially when lazy kisses and cuddles are considered.

“Okay,” I muttered.

The mound left us immune to the world and the room became quiet again.


End file.
